You're Mine
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Just another little Fable one-shot with Hiro and Reaver. Hope you like!


A Fable Story- You're Mine(And No One Else's)  
Reaver and Hiro

Disclaimer: I don't own Fable, but I do own Hiro. As well as the idea.  
Warnings: Lemon and cute, fluffy boyxboy love! Also, there's a very angry Hiro in here.  
Enjoy!

-0-

Hiro yawned wide, waking from his slumber and he stretched out like a cat; curling up into the empty warmth of the bed that had been recently abandoned. He could tell his lover of a year now had only been gone for a few minutes; maybe five minutes tops.

"Come on little Hiro, it's time for you to get up." A familiar voice rang through the room and Hiro turned over, opening one eye to stare at his brown haired lover; who currently had an amused smirk on his face and his arms was crossed.

"I don't want to…" he murmured before holding one of his hands out childishly. "Come back to bed~!" he purred and Reaver's smirked widened and an unidentifiable glint appeared in his honey brown eyes.

"You really, _really_, should keep the whining, the begging, and the _purring_ to a minimum unless you actually want to be fucked into the bed until you can barely walk." Reaver's voice was tight and Hiro smirked his self, giggling lightly.

"Well… maybe I want to be…" he trailed when Reaver narrowed his eyes.

"You never pegged me as the type to actually like it rough." Reaver hummed softly and Hiro made a small noise in answer, yawning again. "But sorry, no; while I would like to spend all day in bed with my beloved _king_," the older man purred out, but he continued, "you have a meeting to attend to."

Hiro pouted. "I don't want to…"

"You know, you aren't even supposed to be here in the first place. You're supposed to spend your nights in a comfy bed fit for a king." Reaver snickered and Hiro stuck his tongue out.

"It's lonely staying there… in that big bed alone. And besides, I've gotten used to sleeping here, with you." Hiro smiled and Reaver rolled his eyes.

"Cheesy." The older man huffed ad Hiro giggled. "And still terribly childish." He added and Hiro grinned cheekily, up and ready to get started for the day. "So what is it you're going to do?"

"I don't know." Hiro shrugged, answering truthfully and shrugged on his peasants jacket. "But I promise that as soon as I accept whatever 'quest' Benn has set me up with, I'll tell you every detail." Hiro grinned at him and Reaver laughed, satisfied with the answer.

"Alright, well I look forward to hearing about the outrageous and completely unnecessary request he accepted for you." Reaver smirked and Hiro giggled before turning away and walking out.

-0-

When Hiro returned, he was red-faced with embarrassment and standing at Reaver's doorstep, his head buried in his hands.

He'd promised he'd tell Rea what the stupid was quest was about and he regretted those words as soon as he met the girl and heard what she wanted from him.

Her request was embarrassing and not entirely impossible for Hiro, but that was what made it all the more worse.

He took a deep breath and rung the door bell, lowering his head, his hair covering his eyes and the blush covering his cheeks. When the door opened, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hm, well if it isn't my favorite little king." Reaver hummed and Hiro slipped inside, letting out a small noise in response and Reaver quirked an eyebrow up. "What in the world happened to have your spirits dropped so low?" Reaver blinked, pausing and he smirked. "Are you blushing…? Oh my, what did dear little Benny-boy do this time?" he questioned and Hiro refused to answer him until they were safe in _their_ room, and he sat on the bed, legs crossed.

Hiro sighed softly, finally lifting his head up to stare at red, the blush increasing as he thought of the little girls request. "B-benn set me up with a request made by some lady in the Market and I had no choice but to accept and though I can do it I'm not sure I r-really can and s-she's offering a lot of money and… and… I am so going to kill Benn when this is through." Hiro rambled and reaver laughed despite himself, staring at his younger lover in amusement.

"What did Benny-boy do this time?" Reaver repeated his question and Hiro's blush increased.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes tightly as he opted to say what it was that he was forced to do really quickly, in hopes Reaver wouldn't catch it. "I'msupposedtostealapairofyourunderwearforthegirl… !" he nearly squeaked out the words and was successful in saying them really fast, unfortunately not fast enough as Reaver just sat there for a few minutes before he burst into laughter. "Don't laugh!" Hiro growled out, pouting, his blush depleting slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's impossible not to laugh at that. Who is this mysterious mistress that apparently wants a pair of my boxers." Reaver said and Hiro blushed at the simplicity of his tone and he turned away.

"Some creepy fan of yours by the name of Benjamina or something like that." Hiro huffed, annoyed and a tiny bit jealous.

"Hn," Reaver hummed in response. "So then I suppose you need me to complete this quest for you?" Reaver smirked and Hiro pouted with another blush adorning his cheeks.

"I-I could always just steal a pair later and then give them to her sometime tomorrow or something…" Hiro thought, mostly to his self and Reaver snickered.

"Yes, like my darling little Hiro is capable of stealing." Reaver said with sarcasm and Hiro glared at him.

"I can steal." Hiro said and Reaver rolled his eyes.

"Mhm," he hummed in response before getting up and walking over to the dresser and opening up the top drawer, grabbing out two pairs of boxers and Hiro frowned slightly.

"Why two pairs…?" he asked, swallowing the bitterness down so it didn't show and Reaver smirked.

"So that _Benjamina_ will be more than satisfied and never bother my little Hiro with a request as ridiculous as this." He answered, tossing them at Hiro who caught them with wide eyes and a small squeak. Reaver walked back to him and leaned down, capturing his lips and grinned, murmuring in the younger's ear. "Just remember, you'll owe me after this little quest of your is complete."

Hiro nodded absent-mindedly before making a dash to the door and to give the underwear to the woman, of course he'd keep the black pair as those were his favorites and weren't to be owned or even touched by someone else.

-0-

Hiro was furious, absolutely furious.

When he'd give the underwear to the lady, she'd done nothing but rant on and on about how she would complete her collection at last. And what really got to him was about how she ranted about how she would get Rea to become hers and make him want her just as much as she wanted him and he nearly gagged when she had told him about how she wanted to 'get wild' with the man and she had giggled and whispered to him that he 'probably knew what she was talking about with how many girls he'd slept with' and Hiro was tempted to punch the living daylights out of her.

Never once had Hiro slept with a woman, he wouldn't cheat on Rea, he wouldn't. And he'd only ever had sex with Reaver, the man having been his first even before they started dating because at first it had actually been just a sexual relationship, but things changed.

Hiro had turned away, took her money, thanked her, and left; leaving behind a dumbstruck Benn and a daydreaming Benjamina.

Reaver was Hiro's, he was the kings! And he would not let lowly peasants such as that vile woman get her hands on him.

Hiro didn't know where he was going, but he found himself at his castle and he walked in, beyond angry and he stormed to his study; pleased to find that there were still dummies and targets waiting for him, his sword, and his bow.

He quickly sheathed his sword and struck at the dummy in the room, taking out his angry and jealousy on it and he didn't feel an ounce of guilt when the dummy was torn to shreds after his tormenting and he then walked over to the window, slumping against the glass, breathing out a soft sigh, still angry.

It was at least of half-an-hour later when Reaver found him like that, seeing the angry look and the thoughtful but murderous expression in his eyes; a look that Reaver had not seen since the very last time they fought and he instantly became worried.

"I figured I'd fine you here." Reaver said softly, staring at the king as he jumped, startled and he noticed that the younger man looked to be brought back to reality as the look of confusion replaced his anger. "You didn't come back to the manor," he paused and Hiro frowned guiltily.

"Sorry…" he mumbled and Reaver sighed.

"You had me worried. I'd thought you'd gotten yourself hurt." Reaver added after the apology and then looked around, seeing the torn dummy, the arrows in the targets, and a familiar black piece of cloth that was placed on the desk in the room that was not surprisingly clear of papers and books and actually looked neat. "Has something happened? The poor dummy looks as though he'd done something terribly wrong for you to slice and dice him up like that."

Hiro went back to glaring out the window, the murderous look back in his eyes and Reaver frowned again.

"Hiro…?" Reaver questioned, wanting answers, but didn't want to push it.

"If she even so much as thinks of touching you, she's dead." Hiro suddenly seethed and Reaver blinked, startled. So Hiro continued. "All she did after I gave her the stupid thing was rant on and on about how much she _loved_ you and her damned plans to get you to be hers." He growled out, narrowing his now dark blue eyes dangerously, his fists clenching and unclenching, looking like he wanted to punch something… or someone.

And if Reaver wasn't careful, that someone would be him. So he cautiously walked towards the boy.

"And this is getting you in a knot why?" Reaver asked, treading into dangerous territory.

Hiro immediately whipped around, coming face to face with the taller man and he let out something that sounded more like a vicious growl than anything else and his eyes blazed with fire that Reaver had not seen in forever. "You are mine!" was his simple answer and Reaver couldn't help but smirk. "You are not hers and never will be." This was one of the many things Reaver liked about Hiro, he was protective and very possessive when it came to his relationship, his lover, his family, or his friends. And if anyone hurt either of those, all hell would break loose.

"And what makes you think that I would ever leave your side for some peasant who obviously doesn't have a life?" Reaver asked, chuckling when Hiro's anger disappeared and he blinked, looking much like a child again.

"I-I… didn't mean… I mean… I know you w-wouldn't… I was just… I…" Reaver cut off his babbling with a gentle kiss and he smiled, feeling as Hiro relaxed as he pulled the younger to him in a hug. "I love you Reaver and I just don't want to lose you." Hiro finally admitted, head lowered and he frowned.

Reaver smiled softly at him again, lifting his chin up and he kissed his forehead. "You won't, I promise." He said softly before he smirked. "Now, I do believe you owe me for helping you with that request, hm?"

Hiro's mood brightened considerably and he nodded. "What exactly is it that you would like me to do?" Hiro purred, wrapping his arms around Reaver's neck and the man's smirk grew. "I'm yours to do with what you please." He added and he mentally smirked when Reaver's eyes darkened and the man growled lowly.

"Your room, now." Reaver commanded.

-0-

Reaver pushed Hiro onto the large bed, after the two entered Hiro's room and he had locked the door, immediately capturing the younger's lips with his. Hiro moaned softly and Reaver smirked, running his hands along the boys sides and he gasped, allowing Reaver to push his tongue through and deepen the kiss.

Reaver climbed on top of Hiro, practically sitting on the boys hips, and he removed both of their shirts.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this again…" Reaver growled out and Hiro whimpered lightly in want.

"Me too." Hiro murmured softly, before bucking up, whimpering once more as Reaver moaned and grinded back against him; the room filling with moans, whimpers, and pants. "R-reaver…" Hiro pleaded, his eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust, want, and desire, and Reaver growled before removing their pants and underwear and he leaned in to capture the boys lips.

Reaver reached over to the nightstand beside the bed and opened a drawer, rummaging for the bottle of lube that Hiro had put in the drawer for whenever Reaver stayed at the castle with him. He let out a small noise of appreciation when he found it and broke the kiss, earning a whimper of disappointment from the boy beneath him and he smirked, leaning to whisper in his ear. "You are going to regret ever staying away from me for this long, my dear little Hiro." Reaver purred, grinding against the boy and earning a somewhat loud moan and his smirk grew with satisfaction.

"Reaver… please…" Hiro pleaded again, writhing in desperation and Reaver growled, holding the boy still. Reaver ignored his plea and reached for Hiro's member, stroking it teasingly. "N-no… don't… t-tease me…" Hiro whimpered and bit his lower lip from moaning too loud.

It wasn't long before Hiro had cum twice and he was tired of Reaver's relentless teasing; and he let out a low growl before gathering all his strength to flip the two over so he was on top, much to Reaver's surprise. "Note to self, never underestimate your strength…" he murmured and Hiro growled again.

"Shut up." Hiro immediately commanded before kissing Reaver harshly and he grinded down on the older man, causing him to moan loudly and his hands found the bottle in Reaver's fingers and he grabbed it from him, opening the bottle with a small pop of the lid and he poured some messily over his fingers, getting some on the bed in his haste.

He kept Reaver distracted, grinding against him and kissing him deeply while he tried preparing himself, pushing his fingers into his entrance and he nearly moaned at the feeling, slightly wincing.

When the second and third fingers were added, he was nearly breathless and he was forced to break the kiss. "Hiro…" Reaver moaned, bucking against him and Hiro responded with a whimper, pulling his fingers out of himself and he winced slightly, not prepared enough but he didn't care; honestly he didn't.

He opened the bottle again and poured the liquid in his hands, stroking Reaver's stiff and hard member and reveled in the moans and groans he received.

"Hiro… please…" Reaver moaned breathlessly and Hiro nodded, answering with a small kiss and he positioned himself over his lover's member and he pushed down, slowly at first, tensing slightly, but he was forced to relax and his breathing got quicker, little winces surfacing every now and then.

Reaver had to force himself to open his eyes, stare at his lover and watch his expression as he lowered himself onto him and Reaver was nearly lost to the ecstasy, but he was forced to control himself and he reached his hands up to still Hiro, shaking his head lightly.

"Y-you'll hurt yourself, d-doing that…" he mumbled and Hiro shook lightly, letting out a shuddering breath and he went to kiss the man beneath him.

"I don't care…" he answered, pushing down all the way and Reaver lied his head back, moaning out loud.

After a few seconds of waiting, adjusting, Hiro pulled up and pushed down again, listening to Reaver moan and he tried not to think of the pain, knowing it'd get better.

And it did, after a minute or two, both were moaning and panting and chanting the others name.

Hiro pulled up once more and slammed down onto Reaver, moaning out loud in pleasure and he came again, onto Reaver's stomach and chest and on his bed; depleting him of the energy he had left.

And Reaver took that moment to gain control again, flipping them over and he slammed into Hiro, growling lowly at the loud cry he received.

He kept up the constant thrusting, pounding harder and going faster only when Hiro asked him to and it wasn't long when neither could take much more and Hiro wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, kissing him for a brief second before he moved his lips to Reaver's neck, and bit down, muffling his cry as he was carried over the edge.

That bite to his shoulder had been what had undone him as he let out a loud cry of 'Hiro', spilling his seed into the boy.

And Reaver collapsed, managing to fall beside Hiro instead of on him, and he pulled out.

"S-sorry…" Hiro apologized against his skin and he felt as Hiro lightly licked the bite mark.

"Don't be…" Reaver mumbled, now tired and he moved to pull the covers over them.

"You're mine, Rea…" Hiro murmured, tightening his grip around the man in a possessive gesture and Reaver smiled. "And no one else's." Hiro finished before drifting off to sleep.

Reaver kissed the boys forehead and chuckled. "No one else's," he repeated lightly, following suit and falling asleep by his beloved king.

-0-  
A/N: Read and Review please!


End file.
